a letter to a sister
by enfant-terrible
Summary: Pietro says what he thinks to wanda , writes it all down and leaves, a song fic to the boy who blocked his own shots by brand new


**This song reminds me of Pietro Wanda…cause he is sad and she is mad… **

**Its Pietro's thoughts **

**This is a letter to Wanda from Pietro **

**"The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot"**

**---------------------**

If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand. I hope you find out what you want. I already know what I am. And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again.

----------

If you want to kill me do it. That you deserve. I did nothing to you, but I did nothing for you, I could have saved you I could have but where would we run? Where could we hide? I'm trying to talk to you now I'm trying to be your friend.

-------------

And you can tell me how vile I already know that I am. I'll grow old and start acting my age. I'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate. A crown of gold. A heart that's harder than stone.

-------------

You think I don't know I'm like him? You think I don't see him when I look in the mirror? Maybe I am childish? Maybe that what makes me forget. Makes me forget

Makes me forget my sister hates, and my father doesn't care about me.

You're a cold girl, you don't care.

----------------------

And it hurts a whole lot, but it's missed when it's gone. Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not. I'm glad that you can forgive.

I'm glad you forgave me.

I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget. If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of the state. You can keep to yourself.

---------------------

I know you'll never forget and that I will leave if you want me too I know you still hate me! .

------------------

I'll keep out of your way. And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down. Every picture you paint, I will paint myself out. It's cold as a tomb, and it's dark in your room, when I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds.

Its cold in your room, I like to watch you sleep, cause that's the only time I get to see you smile anymore would you smile if I left, because your smile is worth all the pain in the world to me

------------------------

So call it quits or get a grip. Say you wanted a solution. You just wanted to be missed. Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not. I'm glad that you can forgive.  
I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget... You are calm and reposed.

----------------------

You think you know what I'm thinking at all times. You think you know me. But you know less about me then I know you. You think you know me

What do you know

---------------------------

Let your beauty unfold. Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones. Spring keeps you ever close. You are second hand smoke. You are so fragile and thin. Standing trial for your sins.

-----------------------

You're so pale is it lack of sleep? Or just lack of love?

You're not perfect you know you never were. Perfect accepts people. Perfect cares about others. You're as self centred as me. If you weren't you'd realized what a heaven sent gift Todd id. He loves you. In his eyes you are perfect. You can do no wrong for him. But for you he can do no right.

---------------

Holding onto yourself the best you can. You are the smell before rain. You are the blood in my veins. Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not.

---------------

Hold on to your anger. It will save you from pain. save you from the feelings I know have. For him, for me, for Todd, for the world. People will hurt you, but I can't, not anymore

You are my sister I love you, that will never change. I am your brother and you do not care. He is you father and you do not care. I guess you never did. I hope one day you will

----------------

I'm glad that you can forgive. I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget.

------------------------------

Forget me. Forget the pain I've caused you. Forget I was ever here. Forget I ever was

Good-bye

I love you

Pietro

This was a letter to a sister

Call it a suicide note if you want

I call it a good-bye note

I won't kill my self not here not in your house not where you can see the espression on my lifeless body, One of pain and hurt. Pain and hurt of a monster who can't feel.

Wow wasn't that super fun?

R&R!

ET


End file.
